Life Changing
by Sox765
Summary: 50 drabbles based on how fang has affected lightning since becoming l'cie sucky summary i know its my first story advice is welcomed. Flight based story
1. Chapter 1

_**Pain**_

As I watched Fang leave the group and slowly get farther apart during our fall after the fight with Orphan, I can't help but feel abandoned. It felt like only a few minutes but when I woke up from my crystal slumber and saw the now crystallized Cocoon I knew what Fang and Vanille had done for us without having to even mention it out loud.

I put my hand over my chest the shot of pain I felt. I knew why my chest started hurting an it was because the first person I have ever developed feelings for in who knows how many years was now gone and out of my life. But I can only hope that she won't be asleep for another five hundred years.

_**Chance**_

Since the first day The Lightning had met Fang in Palumpolum she wanted to give her a chance. She was interested and baffled by the fact that Fang could be so strong and yet so laid back. And the way she would do anything for her adopted sister made her wonder how Fang was able to act like that.

Fang in general interested her more than any other person and every fight and every ongoing day just caused her to want to open up and talk to her. But her cold personality she wanted to keep up against everyone else caused her to never attempt it.

_**Sisters**_

Lightning notices Fang and Vanille's interactions and feels that they are more than the 'sisters' they claim to be. But she couldn't understand why she feels jealous about them. Never before has Lightning felt this way about someone before, and she didn't understand why she felt this way about Fang.

Maybe it was the fact that Fang didn't push her 'sister' away like she had done to Serah as they got older and started to work more. Then it dawned on her, Fang and Vanille's relationship wasn't the weird one it was her and Serah's that was weird and it was all her fault.

_**Sunshine**_

During Fang's crystal stasis Lightning could help but tell but think about the nickname she was given during their time as l'cie and the one person that was brave enough to call her anything but 'Lightning' or 'Light'.

Anything that reminded her of Fang she was reminded of the infernal nickname that she was given. Every time she goes outside or looks out toward the beach in her new house in Oerba she is reminded by the very name she was given 'Sunshine'.

_**Surprise**_

After working a long day of work and training new rookies at the new Guardian Corps Light was planning on eating dinner and relax on her couch. Only her plans were changed the minute she stepped through the door of her house.

She walked in only to see the one person she has missed in two years since she was promoted to Captain. Oerba Yun Fang was lying down on her couch eating popcorn and watching some corny movie she has never heard before. Lightning dropped her keys standing in her open doorway completely flabbergasted at the sight she is seeing before her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok chapter 2 is up! I got my first story alert :D thanks any kind of advice good or bad is welcomed i want to get better at writing. And if anybody has any ideas that you would like me to use let me know.**_

_**i dont own anything of Final Fantay 13 if i did you would have seen some of these and Fang and Vanille wouldnt have stayed in crystal stasis**_

_**Stare**_

Lightning couldn't help look at the now crystallized Cocoon and be thankful for their sacrifice. Thanks to Vanille and Fang she now has a chance to correct all the wrongs she has done to Serah like not being a sister when she really needed one.

And she has noticed the difference this second chance has given her she is less cold to her new family that her l'cie adventure had given her. And while staring at the crystal ball that was once her home she knew right then and there she would do it all over again in the blink of an eye, since her life has only gotten better since then.

_**Amused**_

Fang's favorite time of the day is when she can bug Light. She didn't know why but the way the solider squirmed after being teased or the anger visibly shown on her face when she is called anything but her name, it just makes Fang smile. But to keep up this little hobby of hers she had to learn to dodge the soldiers' mean right hooks. But it was worth it in her opinion.

Little did Fang know Lightning loved the arguments they got in when she teased her. It took her mind off of the whole l'cie issue and off of Serah's crystal stasis. And in reality Lightning liked her nickname given to her by Fang.

_**Curious**_

Serah has noticed ever since she woke up Lightning has been happier and more open with her. But she has also been somewhat distant and looks upset when she thinks she is alone. Serah can't help but wonder what happened during her time in crystal stasis.

Serah can't help but be a bit curious about whom or what changed Lightning. She can only hope that whoever it was or what it was that it or they comes back to get her big sister out of this slump she has been in.

_**Names**_

Once Fang found out Lightning's real name from Dysely in Oerba it went all downhill. Every time they were alone Fang would only call her by her real first name never by Lightning. But to Lightning's amazement she never called her by "Claire" in front of the others.

Lightning gained a sort of respect that Fang could actually keep a secret. She always came off as someone who would tell everybody everything or at least Vanille. Lightning slowly but surely got use to Fang calling her that, but anyone else other than her or Serah either got her patented Farron glare or if you were snow got punched in the jaw.

_**Fanatic**_

After Fang and Lightning have been dating for about 2 and a half to 3 years Lightning has only become more social. Fang has changed Light for the better. So of course when Fang had asked Serah if she was alright with her asking Light to marry her Serah only went nuts.

Next thing Fang knew she was on the floor with Serah hugging her giving her approval. Fang started laughing only to notice Serah started to cry tears of happiness. They sat there for a good five minutes till Serah composed herself and gave Fang one more big hug to welcome her to the family.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG thank you everybody who put this story on their alert lists and to the people who favorited it! you guys made my day. here is the next five let me know if you want more the just five in a chapter. also any type of reviews are welcome i want to become a better writer so let me know what im doing wrong or what in doing right **_

_**i dont own FF13 or the characters :(**_

_**Tackle(connected to surprise)  
**_When Fang heard something metallic fall on the ground she looked up and saw Lightning looking dumbfounded. And the look on Light's face made her pull out her trade make grin. With that Fang stood up and said "Hey there Sunshine, miss me?"  
Before she knew it she was on the floor with Lightning crying into her chest and lightly punching her. "Why did you leave me Fang!" Fang stared at her wide eyed. She could only pat Light's head while telling her she didn't plan on leaving again anytime soon.

_**Mad  
**_Fang could have sworn she went mad when she saw one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen. While riding on the Shiva sisters back she couldn't help but think this was all a dream because someone that pretty cant exist.  
Next thing she knew the woman she was fawning over was gone so she did the first thing that came to mind and followed her. That's when she figured out that this adventure could only get better as long as she got to stay with this beautiful stranger.

_**Relaxed  
**_Lightning knew she was getting soft and it was all Fang's fault. Ever since they started dating she stopping working all the time and even took weekends off. She knew Serah loved this and only encouraged Fang to keep up the good work.  
Her once cold as ice glare has weakened and no one took it as seriously as they use to. Even her hatred for Snow has weakened to her disappointment. But even though all this has happened to her she cant help but believe it was worth it.

_**Tamed  
**_Lightning could only hope that since Fang's awaking from her crystal slumber and since they started dating a few months ago that Fang had calmed down. Everyone knew even since their time as L'cie that Fang was one of the most hyperactive people in all of Gran Pulse. She could hardly sit down for five minutes before finding some reason to get up and do something.  
But it was just impossible to do. No one and nothing could possible cause Fang to calm down or at least have the energy of a normal person. No one could even keep up with her to try and tired her out. But then Lightning realized she wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Proud  
**_During Lightning and Fangs daily so called 'playful' spars both were to proud to back down. Fang was to proud to lose on purpose but loved it when Light won. Even though it is just slight and maybe for a millisecond Fang gets to see Lightning's beautiful smile.  
She would never tell Lightning about her reasons for losing using excuses such as being tired after all the traveling and battles that had happened earlier that same day. Light would just accept it since it made sense and didn't want to go to the trouble of digging any deeper to find the real reason behind her so called 'victory'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating in the past week i have no internet at my house. So every weekend expect tons of updates :D. There will probably be alot more then 50 of these because i spend my school days writing down new ideas and what they will be about. Sooooooo i will probably update one or two more chapters tonight while working on my homework from school(which i will start and probably stop to work on this) **

**I do not own FF13 or anything about it blah blah blah now on with the story**

**Exposed**  
Lightning couldn't help but feel exposed as Fang looked her up and down. They were alone and it was just starting to get dark. She just asked her to see her L'cie brand and Lightning couldn't help but be shocked mainly because of where her was placed. Lightning stuttered at the request of the warrior in front of her. For the first time in many years she had felt weaker then someone. But for some odd reason she also felt safe around her after all the fights they just went through there was no reason to feel unsafe, was there? She really couldn't tell. Next thing she knew Fang was walking towards her. What had felt like an hour of contemplating her thoughts about the Pulsian was really just a few seconds. Lightning final decided to show her since she had nothing to lose and would only gain information about her brand and how much time she had left till C'eith city.

**Beauty  
**Lightning Farron the groups leader never cared for other peoples looks or people in general other then her sister and until recently Hope. But when she saw the women on the back of the Shiva sisters with Snow she was amazed at the fact someone could be that beautiful. Never before had she noticed a woman's beauty or a man's handsomeness. So why her? What about her captivated her thoughts and attention from the thousands of PSICOM soldiers surrounding her?

**Sleep  
**When was the last time Lightning had slept as good as she had in Fang's loving embrace? Better yet she should be asking herself when was the last time she had a full nights sleep at all? She didn't care anymore as long as her nights were spent with Fang. She wasn't afraid to admit it to Serah and the others since the time she walked into their room to see if Lightning was free to help her prepare her wedding plans. Serah even went as far as to take a picture of her cuddling with Fang on her phone.

**Together  
**Vanille started to notice how no enemy human or creature could stand up to Lightning and Fang's brutal attack combos. She hasn't seen a true smile on Fang since before they met Lightning, Snow and the others. She could tell by how much Fang was bugging Light and how the fought together that Fang was starting to grow attached to Lightning. Hopefully Lightning would start to feel the same for her adopted sister because she could really use a relationship and Fang has never before been so fascinated with someone before.

**Organized  
**Fang could never understand how Lightning could keep her room so clean and organized. Fang couldn't really see the floor of her room unless she moved her belongings or cleaned her room in general, now that she thought of that she is overdue to clean her room. But then it dawned on her Lightning had little to almost nothing in her room. She had a TV, dresser, desk, and her bed. Fang was determined to change that about her. She wasnt sure when or how she was going to go about doing this new mission of hers but it was going to get done.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is chaoter 5 :D i put some christmas themed ones in this chapter because i might not update next weekend (who am i kidding i will). I want to try a upload all the stories i thought of this week during school so i could start on new ones and junk like that uhhhhhh i will probably type up another chapter by mid-afternoon (its alittle before ten am where i am) only because i have to read the first chapter of The Great Gatsby (i read the first 8-9 pages and it isnt that great) aaaaaaand i have to go to a party i really dont want to go to around 7ish i think i dont even really know :P. well anyway advice is welcomed and thank you to all my reveiwers and people who alerted/favorited this story you made my morning and probably my whole day :D

** I dont own FF13 or anything about just the ideas for these stories blah now on with the story :)**

**December  
**Lightning and Fang just put up their Christmas tree and was in the process of decorating it. Fang was wearing a Santa hat while singing Christmas carols and putting on the candy canes. Lightning was putting on the tinsel while unwillingly wearing an Elf hat. This would be their first Christmas together and to Lightning it had to be one of the craziest ones she has been a part of. Never before would she even think about wearing an Elf hat or decorating a pointless tree they would throw out soon. But it made Fang happy and it lead to the current smile she had on her face.

**Christmas Shopping  
**Lightning was walking through almost every store in the mall trying to find a really good present. But to her nothing from these stores seemed good enough or she wouldn't like them. Usually she just got gift cards to stores or something along those line unless she was told what someone wanted. Then it sort of dawned on her what to give Fang.

**Christmas Day  
**It was Christmas morning and Fang had just shook her awake like Serah would do when she was like ten. Fang and herself were now sitting around their Christmas tree ready to open presents. Fang shoved her present into Lightning's hands "Come on hurry and open it you'll love it." with a huge grin on her face stretching from ear to ear. Lightning open her gift and it was a silver necklace and on it was a charm shaped like a sun. Lightning snapped out of her fascination for the necklace when she heard " Quick turn it over" come from Fang. On the back of the sun shaped charm was an engraving that read 'To My Sunshine'. Lightning couldnt keep herself from smiling anymore and she gave Fang a hug "Thank you I love it".  
Lightning released Fang and gave her the present she got her. When Fang opened the small box it revealed the lightning bolt shaped necklace Lightning always wore and never took off. Fang only found out after a few months of dating that Lightnings deceased parents gave it to her before they died. Fang looked up surprised at the gift that was now in her hand. "Look there's something else too" Fang looked into the small box again and there was a small piece of mistletoe. Fang just smiled knowing Light got this since she loved showing how much she loved Lightning in front of everyone. Fang hugged and kissed Lightning knowing how much this necklace meant to her and how much she must love and trust her since she is giving it to her. She also loved the mistletoe she would have to remember to hang it somewhere when Lightning goes out next time.

**Subject**  
Fang was trying to change the subject and get Lightning's mind off the situation at hand. But Lightning wouldn't have it. Fang had taken all of her clothes and shoes and replaced them with casual clothes and dresses. While yelling she didn't notice Fang's look when she thought of another idea. Next thing Lightning knew her yells were being muffled by and kiss that Fang placed on her mid-sentence and at the same time Fang hugged her. After Fang released her from both the hug and the kiss Lightning just stared. "I hate when you do that... And how it fixes everything" while pouting and now looking at the floor. Fang lifted her chin up so she had to look at her, she had a huge grin on her face "Don't lie you know you love it".

**Blank**  
Lightning mind was blank after Fang asked her to marry her. She couldn't find the words in order to accept so she just nodded her head while tears started to form in her eyes. Fang hugged her while yelling "She said yes!" just about hundred thousand times. Lightning looked up at Fang and saw a grin so big only Fang could probably accomplish it without it hurting. She smiled back and kissed her. They totally forgot about the house-warming party they were at for Snow and Serah neither of them cared about all the stares they were getting from all their friends. Serah and Vanille could only yell "Finally!". When the kiss was finished Light could only stare at Serah with a 'How did you know stare'. Then from behind Fang hugged her again hiding her face in lightning's neck while saying "I had to make sure I got permission, right?". Lightning could only smile at the fact she included her sister into this whole thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok chapter six is up now :D some of these were based on some t.A.T.u. songs (in case you dont know they are a Russian singing duo and i recently fell in love with them but sadly they just broke up a few years back im not sure of the exact year though :( ) Ok i finished all of my topics that i have written down so i will probably write some more starting monday during my readers (so glad i can say that :D you guys keep making my day when i get new email on my iphone about reviews and alerts) have any ideas you will like to see written here send them to me in a pm and i will start on them right away because i gotta stay up as long as i can tonight (my aunt and i are trying to win New Super Mario Bros. for Wii so far its really cheap)Some of these are really short i know but i forgot why i wrote them down and only have the quick sentence to refer to.**

**Final Fantasy 13 is not owned by me but i wish i did or i would not only have money to get friends and family christmas gifts i would have stuck some of these stories into the game lol... on to the story :)**

**Hunter  
** Fang was a natural born hunter. She stared at Lightning with a predatory stare from across the room. It was her welcome back party which Snow and Serah forced her to participate in. It has been just under a week since Fang has shown up in Lightning's house and she hasn't really had anytime to spend time with her favorite soldier. Currently Lightning was across the room talking to Serah and she was smiling (she couldn't exactly hear their conversation). When she first got to the party she was shocked at what the soldier was wearing. She wasn't wearing her normal jacket and such; she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a sky blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of white converse. And to Fang she couldn't get much more beautiful.

**Sea**  
Lightning's favorite date so far with Fang has to be the one she surprised her with. It was just a simple picnic on the beach by the sea but it was still the best one so far. She remembered answering the door and there stood Fang with a bandana in her hand. Lightning looked at it with a look of confusion and then looked up at her. "Put this on please" asked Fang that was how she knew something was up Fang never says please unless it was important. Lighting just sighed "alright" she trusted her not to do anything weird.  
After about a five minute car ride and a very short walk Lightning heard the sound of crashing waves and smelt the salt filled air, she knew where she was before Fang took off the blindfold. "Alright you can take the thing off now" Lighting could hear the grin in her voice. Lightning saw a blanket with different types of food on it along with some sodas and juices. She planned this perfect because the sky started to turn light pink and orange with the setting sun.

**Act(connected to Hunter)**  
Fang believes now is the perfect time to act on her feelings towards Lightning. She has been asleep from what she heard from the others for about two years. Now was as good as any other to tell her if not better. Hopefully she will react in a better way then slapping her. But Fang wasn't the type to think things through she was as Snow puts it "charge in with guns blazing". So she was sure this time after everyone leaves the party she will tell Lightning the truth about her feelings and she wont take no as an answer. A smile grew on her face at these thoughts and couldn't wait for after the party.

**Allies**  
Lightning knew that after her first fight with Fang as her partner she was the best out of the group. Fang was the only person who could fight properly unlike Snow who would have to be healed because of his "charge in guns blazing" motto. Fang knew how to induce full damage and still protect herself from the enemy.

**Oblivious**  
Lightning had to one of the densest people she has ever met. Everyone even Snow could tell Fang was heads over heels in love with Lightning. Lightning just rubbed it off as "Fang just being Fang". Serah just laughed and found amusement out of the whole situation. But Lightning has told her that she was her best friend and her first in a while and Fang was happy just starting with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty I finished this today but started it a few days before christmas. I have no excuse other than i got a psp for christmas along with Kingdon Hearts Birth By Sleep and i havent really stopped playing it then with a giftcard i bought Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core :D and i love that game and have been taking turns playing each. Also i have been having a hard time lately thinking about topics for this and if i think of a good one or what i think is a good one i cant seem to figure out a way to connect it to Fang and Lightning's relationship so this chapter only has three different ones but they are on the longer side because i tried to make up for the lack of stories. So if anyone wants to send me a message with ideas you guys and gals want to see either send it to me on here or i think my email is shown on my profile but im not entirely sure lol. **

**I dont own Fang or Lightning or anything Final Fantasy related. So on with the story :)**

**Comfort (connected to Sea):**

After their picnic date by the ocean Fang could only feel relaxed and of course happy. But all the work it took to get all of this planned out and actually done took all of Fang's energy. The calming sounds of the crashing waves and the dim colors of the setting sun didn't help in the least. So when Lightning told her to lay down she couldn't help obey her.

Lightning then put her head on her lap and couldn't keep herself from playing with Fangs wild brunette hair. Fang couldn't remember a time when she was this comfortable, it took all her will power to not fall asleep when Light started to play with her hair. Lightnings lap was now Fang resting spot of choice it was more comfortable then any pillow or bed she had ever laid on.

**Hair:**

Ever since Fang first met Lightning in Palumpolum during their L'Cie adventures she was always curious about Lightning's hair. It was like Lightning couldn't make up her mind in the morning if she wanted it straight or if she wanted it curly. Which lead to her other question about Lightning's hair is it naturally straight or if it was naturally curly.

When she asked Lightning about it during one of their dinner dates Lightning just laughed and said "I knew you would ask eventually". At first Fang was mesmerized by the fact that Lightning just laughed so she shook her head to get back on track. "So which is it Sunshine?" Fang responded with after getting back on topic. "Both..." Fang could only stare at her with a confused look on her face "What do ya mean by 'both'?" it seemed like Lightning's hair would only lead to more questions. "Serah and I have always had hair like this, it is just naturally asymmetrical" Lightning answered while picking at her salad. Fang could only show off one of her trademark smirks and respond with a "You just keep surprisin' me huh Sunshine".

**Hospital:**

It was about 2 am and Fang was running all the way from the house her and Lightning shared with each other to the New Oerba Hospital. She just got a call from some doctor saying that Lightning was in the hospital from getting hurt on the mission she was suppose to return from tomorrow. It was about a 2-3 mile run from her house and Fang got to the hospital in about 25-30 minutes. When she finally got to the hospital and got inside she ran to the nurse's desk she said in a hurry "Where's Lightning Farron's room ?". When she got her desired answer it took her about two minutes two minutes to get to Lightning's room.

She talked to the doctor before going into her room. Turns out she will have to stay here for about a week just to make sure she is fully healed since she had internal bleeding or some crap like that. Fang didnt really pay attention to him since her eyes were more focused on Lightning. When she finally was able to go in her room she moved on of the chairs right next to her bed sat down and grabbed her hand. Fang put Lightning's hand against her face "Ya must love to make me worry Sunshine".

She felt Lightning's hand move and place itself on her cheek, Fang couldn't help but push her face more into her hand with closed eyes. Lightning affected Fang some much since they started going out. Just the slightest physical contact from Lightning calmed Fang down. She then looked at Lightning and saw her looking at her. Lightning smiled "Only on the weekends" she tried to laugh but it only turned into a cough. Fang's sad expression turned into a more serious one that she rarely ever pulls out. "Your not allowed on anymore missions without me ya got that?" Fang told her in the most serious tone she could muster in this type of situation. "Yeah, yeah whatever Fang" was all Lightning could say before going back to sleep. "I love ya to much to lose ya Light. Plus I never thought I'd get ya so I refuse to lose ya to anyone or anything." next thing Fang knew she was falling asleep with her head on Lightning's bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty this is the longest chapter so far. i would like to thank t1Mb3r for giving me the idea for New Years and for all of the reviews. But i want to thank everybody for their reviews :D. Also i got the idea for sick easy only because i am sick. I updated this so fast only because i dont want to read three chapters for my english homework lol. i started it but i was like i should update my story instead.**

**I dont own Final Fantasy 13 only these little stories so please review to tell me how i'm doing so far thanks :)  
**

**New Years:  
**It was a little after 3 am when Lightning last checked the clock. The whole gang got together to celebrate New Years at her house. Everyone except Lightning was drunk and Fang had to be the worst out of the seven people at their 'party'. Then after a couple more hours of hanging out and celebrating the group started to fall asleep gradually first was Vanille and Serah then it was Sazh and Snow. Fang who was still as drunk as ever and Lightning were the only ones still awake.  
Fang got bored in a matter of minutes and got an idea. With a smirk on her face she walked over to Lightning with a small box in hand. Lightning just stared at her with a lifted eyebrow "What do you want Fang?". "Want ta play a game Sunshine?" Fang replied while holding up a small box of pocky. "No I do not Fang" Lightning said while looking away from Fang as if the wall was more interesting. "Awwwwww is big bad Lighting Farron scared to play some truth or pocky with little ol' me?" Fang said with a large grin knowing Lightning doesn't take to being insulted very well. Lightning snapped her head back in Fang direction with her patented Farron glare "one round".  
"Alright! I'll go first then" Fang said with a smile. Lightning just looked at her and crossed her arms. "Have you ever gone out with another chick?" Fang asked with a smirk on her face. Lightning just got wide-eyed and blushed a little bit but enough for Fang to notice. "I refuse to answer that stupid question Fang" the huntress couldn't help but expect that answer from her "Fine then we have to eat the pocky" she replied while putting a stick of pocky in her mouth.  
Lightning only blushed more making the brunette smile even more "Not in your lifetime" Lightning said while trying to bring up her cold soldier persona again. "Oh so you don't listen to rules unless they benefit you huh Light?" Fang mumbled. Lightning was getting fed up with Fang's witty remarks and glared at her and bit the other side of the pocky. They both started munching their sides of the chocolate covered snack only Lightning stopped when she realized how close they got in the few seconds. To her shock Fang got the rest of the pocky and capturing the strawberry blondes lips in a kiss.

**Car Crash:  
** Lightning was woken up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Fang calling and it was near midnight. She answered the phone with mumbled "Hello" as she laid her head back down on her pillow. "Hey Sunshine could you pick me up from the hospital?" Fang replied. Lightning's head shot up from the pillow and she was now wide awake " What happened?" Fang sighed. Some drunkard hit my card and the paramedics made me come here to see if I was okay" she then started yelling most likely at the doctor "Which I already said I was fine but someone didn't believe me".  
But little did Fang know that during the conversation Lightning was already starting her car and on her way to the hospital. "I'll be there in 15 minutes so I will see you when I get there." Lightning didn't want to get pulled over by the cops for talking on the phone. "Alright Sunshine see you soon" Lightning could just tell she was smiling while saying that. Lightning went as fast as she could without getting caught by any cops that could have been hidden or that could have caused any accidents.  
When Lightning got to the hospital she signed Fang out and they both got into the car. Feeling uncomfortable in the silence Fang looked at Lightning and said "Thanks for picking me up Light". Which she replied to with a muffled "mhmm" and looked over to Fang. Fang's arms were covered with bandages from broken glass along with the cut that was on her face at least that's what the nurse told her. Fang turned her head and rested her head on the car door since she opened the window her hair started going all over the place. Lightning couldn't help look over towards her every once in a while trying to figure out why she was so worried about her. Sure she was her first best friend since her parents died but this was different she wanted to go to the jail, find the guy that hurt Fang and kill him for almost killing Fang.

**Snow:  
**Lightning hated the guy but loved to stuff the floated down from the sky. She loved watching it fall down from the sky and slowly but surely pile up on the cold earth. But Fang would force her to go outside with her so she could play in the snow. While she played in it Lightning would sit somewhere near by and just watch her act like a 5 year started getting bored and zoned out for a while. When Fang looked back to look at Lightning she could tell she was staring off into space. A huge grin slowly appeared on Fang face. Quietly Fang sneaked up behind Lightning when she was about five feet away Fang crouched down like a lion about to pounce on its prey. Next thing Lightning knew she was on the ground with her girlfriend sitting on her smiling and showing her pearly whites. Lightning couldn't help but smile and laugh at Fang's antics.

**Sick:  
**Fang had the Flu and refused to take any form of medicine and refused to rest. Anything someone asked her to do that would help her get better was waved off by the Pulsian. Vanille pulled Lightning off to the side one day while Fang was in her room "Light you gotta find a way to get Fang to take her medicine she is acting like a child and she wont get any better" using her big green eyes to try and lure her in. After Fang and herself have been dating for a few months now she began to see Vanille as a second little sister and couldn't help but agree. "Fine I'll try my best just have the stuff ready alright?". Vanille smiled a huge smile and just nodded her head and ran off to get Fang's medicine ready.  
Lightning left and walked into Fang's room only to see the sick Pulsian pacing back and fourth coughing. Lightning sighed and put her hands on her hips "You have to lay down and rest and also take your medicine or you will never get better". "No I don't want to! I don't see why you guys are trapping me in this house like an animal in a cage" Fang growled while continuing to pace. Lightning could only sigh and think she was talking to a five or six year old.  
"Alright I'll make you a deal..." Fang stopped pacing and stared at Lightning waiting for her to finish "I'm listening Sunshine" she said with a smirk. Lightning looked Fang in the eyes "If you take your medicine and rest when you get better I will spend 3 whole days including nights with you and we will do whatever you want to do.". Fang's eyes widened and smirked knowing Lightning doesn't go back on her word "Should have said that in the beginning Sunshine". Fang ran out of the room before Lightning could even reply to her. Lightning only smirked when she heard Fang ask Vanille for her medicine. When Fang came back in her room she pushed Lightning out of her room. "Sorry Sunshine cant talk right now I gotta rest up so be sure to tell your boss that you need three days off soon" Fang said and winked at Lightning before closing the door.  
When Lightning got back into the living room she turned on the tv only for Vanille to hop on her lap. "What did you say to her to get her to take her medicine I have been begging her for days and she always refused". Lightning chuckled and patted Vanille on the head " I just gave her an offer I knew she would never refuse.".


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty this will probably be the last update for a few weeks (like 2 weeks max) i got like 3 tests once i get back to school which im not even close to ready for and i have a huge term project due soon and i barely started that lol plus i have somethings going on in my life that i need to think about . But if i continue the pace im going with my homework/projects I'll be done either Saturday or Sunday. I'm a realllllllly bad slacker plus I'm still sick so im trying to get over this cold. Plusss my psp isn't helping at all because i will be doing my homework and then ill be like "let me take a short break if i die I'll turn it off and then got back to it" but then i will be on a roll or I'll get so mad or sooooo close to winning that i keep going, yes my attention span is that short i even sleep during school sometimes but shhhhhhhhh don't tell my mom or dad cuz they will take everything away cuz I'm getting like straight C's. But the whole time i will be writing down ideas (which i will probably type out so the are ready to be uploaded). So this chapter is really just a filler type one which is why they are so short. It is just kind of a hassle to upload them because i either have to walk to my grandma's house or go to my friends house because my mom doesn't really let me on the Internet(long story short we have an Internet card with limited amount of Internet for the month). I know i sound like an old record cuz i keep saying this if anyone has ideas let me know cuz that would save me time and i would be able to type them down and upload faster. **

**okkkkk now more about this chapter stars is my personal favorite of this chapter mainly this whole chapter was based on songs in my ipod i put it in my ihome pressed play and shuffle then the result was this lol**

**I dont own Final Fantasy 13 or anything like that just these stories**

**Pools:  
**Lightning learned the hard way about staying away from pools when Fang is in or around them. Everyone including Dajh was over Lightning's house for the day to go swimming. Fang was the first one to jump into the pool while Lightning was the only one who didn't go in the pool. So Fang thought it was smart to pretend she was getting out to go into the house so when Lightning went to go with her she grabbed Lightning by the waist and jump into the water with her while laughing her head off and Lightning was yelling at her. Everyone just watched in amusement but they also knew Fang would be the only one who would do that and think they could get away with it. When they got back to the surface Lightning just glared at Fang and Fang replied with "Ya looked uncomfortably hot and I Love you" and a wink along with a grin.

**Pictures:  
**Fang and Vanille loved taking pictures of anyone and anything. Vanille liked taking pictures mainly when everybody was together while Fang just loved bugging Lightning with the camera. She knew Lightning hated getting her picture taken which is the main reason there was little to no pictures of her in the house. But Lightning could be taking a nap and Fang would take a picture. And it went on like that for weeks until Lightning hid Fang's camera from her while she was sleeping.

**Walls:  
**Lightning had built walls mainly because she didn't want to get hurt like when her parents had died and left her to take care of Serah. Becoming a soldier only helped her strengthen and keep those walls up through out her life. She only let Serah in because she was the reason she had to be strong and her last living relative so she had to protect and take care of her. So why after so many years was someone other then her sister able to get through them. Fang was able to break her walls even though they just met. Even Snow who she has know for at least a year couldn't get through the walls she had built. So why can someone she just met and someone she doesn't know a thing about break through them so easily.

**Birthday:  
**It was Fang's birthday so if you count all the years she was asleep including crystal stasis she would be 524 years old but they just said 22. Lightning loved teasing Fang about her age calling her names and such. But when Lightning called her a dinosaur Fang came back with "But I'm your hot dinosaur Missy" and gave her a wink and a peck on the lips. Lightning couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she sounded saying "hot dinosaur". "Happy birthday Fang"was all Lightning said before capturing Fang's lips with a smile.

**Stars:  
**Fang loved looking at the stars mainly because no matter where you are in the world or what world your on the look the same. It also gave time for Fang to take a break from life and think about all the things that are going on around her. Lightning started to notice the only time Fang would sit still and be quiet was when she would look up into the night sky. One night Lightning decided to sit outside with Fang and when she took a seat next to her she leaned her head over so it was resting on Fang's shoulder. Lightning couldn't help but ask "What's wrong?" because she has never seen Fang sit still and be quiet at the same time. "Nothing really jus' thinkin" she responded without looking away from the stars. "About what?" Lightning looked up at the stars noticing Fang's unrelenting stare at the sky. "Ehhhh, nothing important other then how lucky I am to have you in my life" she said winking at her and smiling. Lightning playfully pushed Fang's shoulder and smiled "Your so corny sometimes you know that" Fang only smiled wider showing her teeth and started laughing.


	10. Authors Note Please Read

Im working on the new chapter now it should be out this weekend most likely Saturday night or Sunday. But i dont have many topics to write but it should be fully finished soon maybe tomorrow i'll have all the topics i want and i will start typing them out. I guess you can kind of say i have writer's block lol so if you want any of your ideas send them in i love seeing what other people think of :). Thank you people who have read/fav/reviewed this story you guys (and gals) make my day everytime my iphone rrings and shows i got a new email alert about this story. sorry i have been gone so longggggggggg.


	11. Chapter 11

**alrighty here is the next chapter one of my reviewers gave me the idea about writing one page stories about some of this short one i kind of like/love that idea leave me a message about which ones you want to see as a one page story :) also there might not be any updates next weekend cuz i have examss! yayyyyyy... no lol so on with the story **

**i dont own FF13 or the characters just the stories**

**Home:**

Lightning's home that she has known her whole life was now gone. All that was left of it was the crystallized shell of it that sat in the sky of what would have to be her new home. And even after a a month of living on Gran Pulse it never really felt like home. She couldn't put her finger on why, she had everything her sister, home and even all her new friends she made. It wasn't until she had to think about it that she realized her best friend the only one she let in other then Serah since she could remember wasn't here. She was in the crystal pillar that rose up from the ground and into Cocoon. But when she realized that bit of information she learned that no where would be home without Oerba Yun Fang in her life. And that was when Lightning was able to admit to herself that she was in love with Fang.

**Sleep (kind of connected to Surprise):**

Fang was never one to have a problem sleeping actually it was the exact opposite if she wanted to sleep she barely had to try. But since she woke up from crystal stasis about a week ago she has been staying at Lightning's apartment with her since she didn't want to find a place of her own just yet. And every single night she has spent tossing and turning on her couch which was her current bed. But tonight Fang decided to watch some TV to see if she would just get so bored that she would fall asleep. Lightning started to notice when she would hear the TV on late one night when she was heading to the bathroom. "Why aren't you asleep? Its almost one in the morning Fang" Lightning said stepping in front of the TV. "Sorry if I woke ya Sunshine, but I jus' can't sleep" She replied while trying to look around Lightning to see what else was on this late at night. Fang looked up at Lightning's face when she heard a sigh escape her mouth "Come on Fang let's go" Lightning said turning around with closed eyes. Fang stood up while staring at Lightning "Where are we goin'?" Lightning started walking until Fang realized where they were heading her eyes got wide and she started to blush slightly. She was now standing in front of Lightning's bedroom. "Well if you can't sleep on the couch maybe you could sleep on a bed" Lightning told Fang as she got back into bed "I'm fine Sunshine there really is no need for me to sleep in here I'm happy sleepin on the couch". After Lightning confessed to her when she came home from work the other night she didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. But before she got a chance to try and leave the room she was stopped by Lightning holding on to her wrist "Just get in the bed already" she said through closed eyes and a sleepy voice. Fang couldn't help but agree and got in on the other side and took some blanket. Within the next five minutes Fang fell fast sleep with a smile on her face.

**Others:**

Lightning was now hers and only hers. Fang hated when other people usually the men stared at her girlfriend with nothing but lust in their eyes. Lightning never noticed the looks her body had gotten her mainly because she didn't care. Just by walking to the local market to get a few things Fang would have to glare at nearly five or ten men from even thinking about approaching Lightning. Usually unless Lightning was heading to work or she was spending time with her sister Fang was by her side. She didn't trust any of the Cocoon men that she has met except Sazh, Snow and Hope if he could be considered a man. Lightning was aware of the protectiveness Fang had about her. She just let her do what she wanted because it amused her when she caught a glimpse of the persons face after seeing Fang's glare or hearing her growl.

**Sick (Part2):**

Fang was very determined and Lightning noticed this as soon as she had made the bet with Fang. After two days of taking her medicine and locking herself in her room she was getting better. Lightning never thought she would try this hard just to spend a couple days with her. That was when she fully realized how much of a hold she could have over the other woman without even really trying. Lightning took out her com unit to call her boss and tell them in about two days she will need a three day vacation. Of course after the two minute conversation she was gladly granted the three day vacation with out any questions asked. She sighed before going up to her bedroom to go to sleep early she knew she was going to need all the rest she could get before Fang was up and about.


	12. Chapter 12

sorry about the late update snow storms pushed my exams farther and farther so i only have one more and thats on monday. i have completely ran out of ideas so im gonna update this around valentines day then after that im done. BUT what im gonna do is give the one-page story idea one of my reviewers gave me a try in your review (if you review that is) put which ones you would like to see longer. Or pm me ideas you want to see done for this story because i really cant think of anymore and if i do i cant think of what to write for it lol

**Nervous (connected to Blank):**

Fang has been nervous and on edge all day long. Lightning had yet to figure out why she was acting this way and put it off since it looked like Fang didn't want to talk about it. Fang was currently in the kitchen putting different types of chips into bowels because she wanted to help Snow and Serah get ready for their house-warming party, and they had to go pick up the Hope and his father from the train station. After about another hour all the snacks and drinks were set up and Lightning decided to ask Fang what was wrong. It takes a lot to get the Huntress to act this way and it made Light a little worried. "What's wrong Fang you have been acting weird all afternoon?" Lightning asked as she walked up to Fang with her arms across her chest. Fang's eyes got wide for about half a second " Nothin' Sunshine jus' excited to see everybody again, that's all".

Fang did the best smile she could pull off with making it look like she was completely faking it, Lightning just sighed and was about to talk before she heard the doorbell ring. She turned around and started to walk towards the door and out of the dining room. "Whoa that was close" Fang mumbled under her breath, she pulled a small black box out from her pocket and opened it. In the box was a small silver ring with pink and white diamonds. "Hopefully she will like you and say yes" Fang said to the small box as if it would make all her worries fly out the window.

After about another hour and a half everyone was present and accounted for in Lightning and Fang house. Everyone was talking to each about what was happening in their life and what they were making plans to do soon. After a couple hours Fang approached Lightning from behind trying to build up courage to say what she wanted.

After a few minutes Fang coughed getting Lightning's attention and also everyone else. After a deep breath Fang got down on one knee and in the background she heard Serah and Vanille gasp. "You know I love you with all my heart and that I would do anything for you right?" Fang asked with the most serious face she could put on. "Of course " a shocked Lightning responded not fully realizing what was happening. "Well then with that, Will you marry me then?" Fang asked with her trademark smile and a wink.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it has been like 3 months since my last update for this story i totally forgot about it after exams and test and also the sports i play. And I know this is like super short. But got an email about someone reviewing and or alerting this story and they asked for an update. and as i was cleaning out my laptop bag i found some ideas that i wrote down and never typed and i couldn't really get in the groove of writing :/ But i want to get back into it again so either I'm gonna mark this as complete and start writing a full story (which may suck completely) or (i know i must sound like a broken record to some of you and im sorry) if anyone has ideas cuz I'm completely out of them ill take time and plan them out and write them and post them.

I dont own FFXIII or anything about it i just own these stories

Family:

Lightning always felt she was going to lose the little family she had left in the world. But she never expected that this long life changing adventure would actually give her 6 more family members. So now she didn't feel so bad about Serah and Snow getting married. Though she still didn't 'love' Snow she would put up with him more then before the whole L'cie incident.

Approach:

There was something about Fang that always caused Lightning to smile or even on a super rare occasion laugh. Whenever she walked up to Fang she couldn't keep herself from smiling. Just looking at Fang made her want to smile. Fang was the type of person that no matter how serious she is you can laugh at her. That is one of the things that drew Lightning in after their first encounter in Palumpolum.

Balance:

Lightning's cold solider attitude was balanced out during the whole adventure by Fang's always happy/smiling personality. But they always say opposites attract so to some people it made perfect sense why Fang and Lightning were so interested with each other. Slowly but surely Fang's attitude started to rub off on Lightning and she had become more open and friendly to the person she was close with or at least everyone except Snow. They were still working on that part of Lightning for some reason they could never figure out what about Snow got her mad.


End file.
